


Lessons In Direct-Tethering

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly what the tags imply. Very obviously AU.





	Lessons In Direct-Tethering

"How I like it?" Muzét tilts her head to the side as she runs her delicate fingers along the full length of your cock, sending waves of warm pleasure down your spine in the process. 

"Well I don't have much experience, " she muses kissing the skin wherever her hand leaves room for it "but I can show you." Muzét quicky gives your pulsing shaft a couple more strokes before pulling them away entirely. 

Only stopping for giving you a very brief glance she lowers her head immediately after, licking her lips, but instead of the kiss to the tip you anticipate the teasing turns into something far beyond your expectations when her mouth, tightly wrapped around your rock-solid dick travels beyond the head and further along the length of your cock. 

Much further than you would ever have dreamed of in fact, as she takes your cock all the way in. You can feel her breath hold as she deepthroats you and remains like it for an unbelievable amount of time, her throat fully impaled by your penis.

As she withdraws agonizingly slowly you have to muster every ounce of control and willpower not to cum right then and there. You're immensily grateful you've managed to hold yourself together as you watch Muzét pull her white blouse over her head, baring her torso, revealing both the lack of a bra as well as full, large, pale breasts every bit as marvelous as the woman herself. 

She sits up, shuffles and comes closer. On her knees she leans back, giving you a chance to see her whole, from head to legs clad in black tights. Muzétsays nothing as she grabs her breasts and parts them before she lets her drool flow out of her mouth in-between. You can help the excited moan when she closes the distance and your cock nestles smoothly between her wet, fleshy tits.

"Oh," Muzét exclaims surpised seeing how your penis sticks out a bit. Her damp breath tickles and makes you very aware that you won't last much longer.

"Muzét, please ..." 

You hate to beg or sound needy but you'd also be damned if you let this opportunity slip away.

"Alright," she breathes and squeezes her breasts snuggly against your cock.

When she starts to slide them up and down along your penis, you're invited into a world of bliss. The warmth radiating off her boobs travels from your erect shaft directly to your core, it feels like and despite all her saliva there's just the right amount of friction there to make you slowly lose it once more. It doesn't take much beyond that point, only a surprising increase in rhythm by Muzét to get you past the point of no return. Your breath stuck in your lungs, your hips involuntarily meeting her movement, you climax.

When the first rope of cum hits her, Muzét takes it proudly, laughter bubbling from her throat as she doesn't let up, and in fact heightens her efforts, her breasts bouncing tightly wrapped around your cock,bringing the world around crashing down as she titfucks you straight from one orgasm to the next, more and more pearly white goo shooting out for a messy facial; treating her breasts, hair and especially face to a sticky, delicously lewd shower. 

You fall back on the bedand when you're slowlygathering your senses again and find the strength to sit up, Muzét still kneels in front of you, but is busy cleaning her cleavage with tissues. There's no hint of discomfort about it and you notice she's licking around her lips constantly, most of her chin and the bridge of her nose still sticky with your seed. She notices your staring and smiles. 

"Did you like my answer?" 

You most certainly did. You lean forward to pull her into a kiss and the noise she makes when your lips meet tells you that Muzét got the message.


End file.
